Doug Erholtz
|family = Fran Larosa (mother) Fred McDougall (father) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active }}Douglas J. Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. He is best known for voicing Asuma Sarutobi in Naruto, Gin Ichimaru in Bleach, TK Takaishi in Digimon Adventure 02, Squall Leonhart in the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts II, and Hamrio Musica in Rave Master. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Daniel Ramos/Denver (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Manilo Di Giacomo, Angelo (ep. 4) *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Scarface/Shaggy, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2018) - Kisuke Urahara *''Kardec'' (2019) - Didier Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Quico, Mr. Raymond, Captain Hopper, Ruperto Disobligado *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Rubilax (eps. 53-65), Armand Sheran Sharm (eps. 53-55) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Senkova, Dylan Harper (ep. 19) Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (2012) - Orm, King, Robbers Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - T.E. Lawrence III / Muhammad Hassan (ep. 17) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Animal Caretaker (ep. 79), Student (ep. 80), Chiral (ep. 81) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Takuji Kijima, Shibata (eps. 2 & 4), Boy Student (ep. 5), Rokutanda's Friend (ep. 9), Boy Student (ep. 20), College Student B (ep. 21), Murai (eps. 23, 28 & 30), Student B (ep. 24), Class Officer (ep. 26), Director Miyajima (eps. 27 & 29), Manager (ep. 28), Schoolboy (ep. 30), Sakai (ep. 32), Schoolboy (ep. 33), Boy Student A (ep. 54), Boy Student 1 (ep. 55), Eddie (ep. 75) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Netflix Redub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Toshihiro (ep. 15) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Hacker Terrorist Rat (ep. 26) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Merlock Holmes, Lucas (ep. 3), Auguste Rodin (ep. 9) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Spectator (ep. 19) (Tokyopop Dub) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - MetalSeadramon, Susumu Kamiya, Jim Kido, Chuumon (eps. 27, 40), Deramon, Unimon, Train Announcer (ep. 35) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Mokichi (ep. 7), Challenger Samurai (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Yuri, SkullGreymon, MegaSeadramon, Mr. Motomiya *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Sabre, Taki *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Takeshi Sendo *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Fireman (ep. 1), Communication Staff (ep. 3), Race Starter (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Researcher (ep. 20), Staff (ep. 20) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Takeshi Momoshiro, Kippei Tachibana *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Hedara Musica, Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Hakuoh (eps. 53-65), Dr. Root Westhandler (eps. 43-52), Jake *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Marine Boxer #1 (ep. 16), Robber #1 (ep. 17), Umibozu Unit P-M665043 (ep. 25) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Asuma Sarutobi, Leaf Genin (ep. 21), Komaza (ep. 24), Spectator (ep. 63), Lord of the Waterfall (ep. 65), Minister of Tea (eps. 103, 106) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Galliont *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Cain (eps. 41-52), Joe, Biarce *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Gin Ichimaru, Kisuke Urahara (eps. 231-261), Rudbornn Chelute (ep. 157), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Umanosuke, Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Cat Conductor (ep. 20) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Leno Rodokin, Village Headman (ep. 16) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Zanak Strauss *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Toru Yoshida, Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Shinji Matō, Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Todd, Galleon Operator, Bandit (ep. 32) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Iraak Coega, Water Spite Beast-Man (ep. 6), Scientist (ep. 19), Prisoner (ep. 20) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Asuma Sarutobi, Goji, Kankuro (2nd voice; eps. 182-482), Iwashi Tatami (ep. 323), Dokan (ep. 452) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Shinichi Chiaki, Sōtarō Ōkawa *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - SkullMeramon, Tyutyumon, Garbagemon (ep. 20), Hagurumon (ep. 20), Doctor (ep. 43), Golemon (ep. 43), Bulbmon (ep. 54) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Kanra, Taro Tanaka (ep. 5), Gamer #1 (ep. 7), Kasuka Heiwajima (ep. 7), Patron #3 (ep. 7), Blue Square Member (ep. 19), Ran Izumii (ep. 19), Max Sandshield (ep. 26) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Hugo Raidoh, Jaku *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Waiter (ep. 14), Japanese Man (ep. 26) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Kuradeel *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Jack Naito (ep. 7) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Jean Pierre Polnareff, Sailor A (ep. 1), Waiter (ep. 1), Delinquent A (ep. 2) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Izumo Midorikawa, Pilot (eps. 7-8, 10), Assembly Member (ep. 9), Trainee (ep. 9) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Chiral (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Slader, Villager B (ep. 14) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Whis (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Max Sandshield, Blue Square Member (eps. 3-4), Reporter B (ep. 3) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Riccardo Mondini (ep. 2), Gino (ep. 16), Franco (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Hero Association Staff (ep. 5), Battery Man (ep. 6), Citizen (ep. 7), Vampire (ep. 17), TV Announcer (ep. 18), Choze (ep. 19) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Police Officer A (ep. 1), Hoodlum A (ep. 2) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Takehito Shirahane, Yoruba, Heath Kingsley, Joseph, UN Soldier A, Police Officer (ep. 6), Police Officer (ep. 8) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Shinji Kamuro, Member A (ep. 10), Lackey (ep. 11) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Captain Shuan, Kuchiba *''ID-0'' (2017) - Rick Ayer *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Koji Nagasaki *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Roland, Hugo (ep. 14), Male Staff A (ep. 14), Male Voice A (ep. 14) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - West High Student 3 (ep. 1), Police Officer 3 (ep. 3), Shinjiro's Friend 3 (ep. 3) *''Levius'' (2019) - Referee OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Deputy Governor, Ikeda *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Vatican Officer (ep. 8) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Byaku *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Ortega, Pilot B (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Lupin the 3rd: Goodbye Partner'' (2019) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Asuma Shinohara (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Asuma Shinohara (Bandai Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - SEELE (Netflix Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - T.K. Takaishi *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Atlas' Friend *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Morio Osanai *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Kōichi Doi *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Aizu Yudagawa, Aihara *''Redline'' (2009) - Titan *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Corkus *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Corkus *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Owen (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Hachiro Oka *''Blame!'' (2017) - Yaichi, Male Electro-Fisher E, Male Villager H *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Esojima *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Momotaro/Peach Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Squall Leonhart *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Squall *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Acheron Trivia *Is good friends with fellow voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. External Links *Doug Erholtz at the Internet Movie Database *Doug Erholtz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles